Quixy Racer
'Summery' Wolf, Red, Flame, and Rapper meet a new racer with more than a winning streak to be surprised of. 'Transcript' (Wolf and Red attend a race while looking down a list of racers at the betting booth) Red: Shit! These guys must be like, pro racers! Wolf: oh yeah it takes real skill to drive in circles while touching a stick to drive (laughs) Red: Let's choose this guy named Chik Rider. Rapper: No way! I'm choosing Fast from the Past! Wolf: what about this guy named Quixy? odd name but his winning streak is strong. Red: But I want Chik Rider. Wolf: That's what she said. Red: Fuck you. (Rapper snickers, while Red punches his arm) Wolf: How much should we put on Quixy? Rapper: Hmm, how about, like 100 dollars? (Shows Flame on the table next to them) Flame: I'm betting on this person named Quixy! Rapper: Hey look, it's the flame shit. (Flame tries not to get angry.) Red: Good thing I brought marshmallows. Flame: SHUT UP! (People stare at Flame.) Flame: Uhh, (writes his submission down and runs to the seats.) Alpha-Lonewolf Wolf: I'll bet Blue's life savings Red: You have that? Wolf: I got it. (Dumps it on the counter) Rapper: Alright, let's put the vote on this Quixy dude (later it is the last lap as they watch Quixy's car raceside by side with the lead car) Red: Come on! pass this foo! Rapper: COME ON QUIXY! WIN THE RACE! Flame: COME ON QUIXY! Wolf: Yell louder so he could hear you from up here (snickers) Red: man you are a dick. Rapper: And that's no lie Red. Flame: YES! QUIXY WON! (Wolf dumps a cup of soda on Flame) Flame: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Rapper: It was a sign of celebration. Wolf: I just thought he needed to cool off. (laughs) (Flame sighs) Red: Woo! let's get our money! (The four run down the stairs.) Wolf: Hey red you get the money. We'll go talk with this Quixy guy. Red: Sure thing. Flame: (looks for Quixy) Where is he? Where is he? (two guards block the entrance) Guard: We need to see some pass. Wolf: (shoots the guard and looks at the other) You need to see a pass? Guard: Welcome to the track sorry to keep you waiting! Wolf: Yes that's right bitch. Rapper: Hey look, there he is! Flame: Ye- (notices the boobs) hey wait a minute... Quixy: (takes off her helmet letting her hair loose) Who are you calling he princess? Wolf: Oh snap. Rapper: Oh daomn! (Flame drools and blushes at the sight of Quixy) Quixy: Someone get this guy a pan. he is leaking more than the cars on this track. Wolf: Ha! I like her already. Flame: Aww. (looks down) Quixy: What do you boys want an autograph? Rapper: Well, I think that's we're here. Quixy: I don't give kiss marks and pictures are 5 a piece Rapper: Wow, we don't need kisses, we have girls. At least I do. Flame: I wish I had one. Wolf: if you can even call that a girl Rapper. (Chuckles) Rapper: Just saying, (to Quixy) This guy's an asshole. Wolf: just saying also that this guy is a pussy. (Rapper shakes in anger.) Flame: Well, we just wanted to congratulate you for winning. Quixy: okay boys no need to fight in my presence and thanks Wolf: these guys were impressed with your racing I on the other hand wanted to tell you something about it. Quixy: What is that? Wolf: How come you didn't quit driving like a girl and lap the other racers? Quixy: Excuse me!? Flame: (elbows Wolf in the chest) What's the matter with you?! (to Quixy) Uhh, please ignore him, he can get a bit stupid. I respect your decision. Wolf: Spoken like a true brown nose. sure you didn't go deep enough hot head? (Flame sighs heavily, and ignores Wolf.) Wolf: that's all you can do bitch. Quixy: you sure talk a lot for someone who just sits and watches. Wolf: I could say the same about you but you probably do that in bed. Red: (just overheard) Oh shit. Flame: (blushes) Yeah... Quixy: You won't be able to talk much after I drag you face on the road! Wolf: at least mine isn't in some guys crotch Red: Oh Burned! Wolf: burned rubber you mean. Flame: OH SHUT UP! STOP MISTREATING THIS GOOD RACING GIRL YOU SON OF A BITCH! Rapper: Oh shit. (tries to phone up Fox) Quixy: That's it! you and me! one on one! single lap! Wolf: My aren't you the little slut. Rapper: I bet on Quixy. Flame: (blushes) Me too. Quixy: (tosses a helmet to Wolf aimed at his face while gritting her teeth) shut up and drive. Wolf: (Catches the helmet) ladies first. see I can be a gentleman. (snickers) Red: You guys are stupid. I'm betting on Wolf. Flame: I would rather vote for a hot girl instead of a big dick! Wolf: pity because you really need a big dick. Red: OH SNAP! (laughs) Flame: SHUT UP!!! (cuts to the start of the race) Fox: (sits next to Rapper) What's going on? Rapper: A girl named Quixy, who's like some big racer, just challenged Wolf to a race. Fox: Why? Flame: Because he was being a big fucking pain in the dick to her! Fox: that explains it. Rapper: God, I hope Wolf wins. Fox: please tell me you aren't betting on this. Red: of course we did. that's what guys do. Rapper: Yes. Flame: I was about to, but then I decided not to, since Wolf will probably make fun of me for betting on Quixy if she loses. Fox: and you just let this happen? why didn't you... (the race started) nevermind. Flame: (begs) Please let Quixy win, Please let Quixy win... (Wolf and Quixy drive furiously side by side. soon Quixy pulls ahead and is then in the lead) Flame: Woo! Go Quixy! Red: NO! Wolf what are you doing! Fox: At least this won't end in disaster. �Red: My bet is going to be a disaster! (cries) Rapper: And mine is gonna be VICTORIOUS! Flame: I don't care, I just hope Quixy wins. Quixy: That's right bitch who is talk big now you... (just then Wolf rams her from behind making her car veer off the road before she reaches the finish until her car come to a complete stop in the grass) Red: OH SHIT!!! Flame: (gasps) QUIXY!!! NOOOOO!!! (cries) Rapper: Oh god! Quixy! Flame: THAT'S CHEATING! Quixy: (Shakes her head from her dizziness) Wha, what happened? Flame: (in the seats, near her) WOLF JUST RAMMED YOU FROM BEHIND! Wolf: (Drives next to her) Now that is how you drive up behind a woman. Quixy: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! you could have killed me! Flame: FUCK YOU! YOU CHEATED! Wolf: Was there any rules not to do what I did? Red: Uh... no not really. Flame: DAMN YOU! Rapper: Relax Flame shit, the race isn't over. Wolf: (drives behind Quixy bumper to bumper) Just to let you know. I could have beaten you. (Pushes Quixy's car across the finish line and back to the pits) Fox: That ended better than I thought. (Red looks completely shocked.) Rapper: Oh damn! Quixy: (gets out of her car) what the... why did you do that? Wolf: Did you really think I was that big of a dick to ruin your winning streak? Quixy: (frowns but then laughs) You are one crazy asshole. Rapper: Well whatever, Quixy won. Flame: Uhh, congrats Quixy... Quixy: We'll call it a tie. Rapper: Wait, so how does the bet even work?! Fox: it doesn't. no one wins and everyone is happy. Quixy: Wait a minute. Are you Fox? Fox: Uh Yeah? why do you ask? Red: you got a fan Fox? Quixy: I'm your cousin! Rapper and Flame: WHAAAAAAT!?! Wolf: Come again? Red: Things just got hotter. especially in my pants. Flame: Well, that's nice to know, you two are cousins. Quixy: I'm from her gandmother's, sister's, duaghter's side of the family Flame: That's cool. Wolf: Real distant Fox: Now Wolf don't you dare harm another hair on her head you understand? Wolf: fuck! Quixy: Serves you right. Wolf: unlike that ass of yours. Quixy: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Fox: OR harass her! Wolf: Fuck! (Rapper laughs on the floor.) Flame: Besides, no one would want to harass a good girl like you, Quixy. (covers his mouth) Rapper: Flame, you are the worst when it comes to trying to impress girls. Red: I think your ass would serve me right Quixy. (Wolf punches Red) Red: OW! what was that for!? Wolf: I needed to punch something. END Category:Episodes